


Hana Yori Dango

by osmalic



Category: B'T X
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt. Fau/Hokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hana Yori Dango

In this time of war, Hokuto knows that wishing for anything better would kill him. Already, his insides are wasting and there are more people to protect.

In this time of war, Hokuto also knows he has no time for his own needs. The people he protects are the same people he pushes away.

But in the church, he lets Fau hold him even as he whispers, "I cannot want flowers when I should get _dango._ " But Fau simply plucks an iris from the children’s garden and threads the soft stem around his fingers, his wrist.

"There is time enough for love," Fau replies softly, and draws Hokuto closer.

**Author's Note:**

> "hana yori dango" - "Rice balls more than flowers", a Japanese saying on practicality.


End file.
